Second Battle of Kamino
After their original plot to invade Kamino was foiled, General Grievous and Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress were ordered by Count Dooku to attempt to surprise attack the clone facilities again. However, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker intercepted a transmission between the Confederacy of Independent Systems agents concerning to the planned attack. The Jedi lead their forces to Tipoca City to prepare for the attack with Jedi Shaak Ti and Kaminoan Prime Minister Lama Su. The Confederate Navy fleet engaged the Republic Fleet protecting Kamino, causing debris from the ''Munificent''-class frigates to fall down into the oceans of the planet. Suspicious, General Kenobi traveled down to search for the debris using a Kamino submarine, only to discover that aqua droids were assembling assault craft. The droids attacked Kenobi, almost killing him until the Jedi grabbed hold of a aiwha which pulled him out of the ocean. The trident drills started to attack Tipoca City, unleashing hundreds of droids into the cloning facilities. The clone troopers defended the city, but many were killed by General Grievous and Asajj Ventress. As the battle raged on, clone commander Colt was killed by Ventress. With the commander eliminated,she was able to infiltrate the DNA storage room, stealing the DNA of the clone trooper template Jango Fett. Skywalker engaged her in a duel while Kenobi dueled with Grievous before the cyborg could attack the clone trooper barracks. However, a few dozen droids invaded the barracks, but 501st Legion troopers Fives, Echo, and Captain Rex along with Commander Cody, the malformed 99 and several cadets fended the droids off. When they ran out of grenades, 99 tried to retrieve more but was shot in the back twice and killed. General Shaak Ti was able to help push the droids back to the main hangar while the other Jedi dueled. Grievous escaped outside, luring Kenobi out onto in the open, where the cyborg tried to ambush him. However, one of the Trident ships pulled the platform down, causing the Jedi to fall into the ocean. Grievous, believing Kenobi to be dead, used his magnetic feet escape the falling platform and used a Kaminoan spacecraft to flee the city. With the droid army defeated, an ARC Trooper led three ARF Troopers in destroying the last of the trident drills. During this time, Ventress continued to fight Anakin until their duel led outside. The Jedi was able to get the DNA back, but Ventress went into rage, attacking Skywalker until he was almost knocked out and the DNA fell out of his grasp. She used telekinesis to retrieve the DNA, but a clone grabbed it in midair before Ventress could. Clone troopers cornered the Dark Acolyte, with Skywalker going to order them to execute her. However, she jumped onto Grievous' escape craft and fled the planet. The Republic emerged victorious, securing Fett's DNA sample and destroying all the droids, but most of the facility was battle damaged. After the battle, clone troopers Echo and Fives were promoted to Advanced Recon Commandos for their courage.